Gravity Falls Ships: Dipcifica vs Wendip vs Candip
Ahh, at one point I’ve shipped each one of these ships over the other during the course of the show with my ranking of these ships now being 1. Dipcifica 2. Wendip and 3. Candip. But which ship is better? Everyone have their own opinion and OTP but I will analyze each of these ships and explain what is it about them that make them a good pairing and what I think of them personally. Dipcifica Ahh, Dipcifica sure is a interesting ship. Ever since Pacifica appearance in the show people already started shipping her (and to a lesser extent Candy) with Dipper mainly because she was the only other female recurring character who is Dipper age. At the time however it was also considered a Crack Ship, and while I wasn’t opposed to this ship, all I could see happening was Pacifica dating Dipper to get back at Mabel or something. However during The Golf War we began to understand the reason Pacifica acted the way she did was because of how horrible her parents are and saw a glimpse of kindness in her when she tells Mabel she actually had fun with her. However Pacifica truly got to shine in my second favorite episode of Gravity Falls, Northwest Mansion Mystery. In this episode we get to see her interact with Dipper and man, there chemistry is great! Since Dipper could care less about what Pacifica thought about him he didn’t bother trying to be polite with her, it allow him to be snarky with her with Pacifica talking back as the two engage in a battle of one liners and witty banter. However as soon as Dipper save Pacifica she unexpectedly give Dipper a hug which caused me and probably every other shipper in the world at the moment to shout “SHIP!” From that moment on we see the more kind and sincere side of Pacifica. When Dipper is about to leave she ask why doesn’t he stay at the party, this obviously hint that Pacifica enjoyed Dipper company and didn’t want him to leave. In fact when she hear that Dipper return she actually come running and is smiling that he came back. However the biggest moment is when Pacifica is depressed and admit how Dipper was right about her all along and that she was just another link in the world worst chain to which Dipper explains that just because her family was horrible doesn’t mean she have to be like them and it not too late to change who you are. Because of Dipper kind words Pacifica was able to gain the courage to ignore her father and allow the town folks into the house and saving the day. So is Dipcifica a good ship? In my opinion, yes it is, especially since it’s my OTP of this show! Not only do Dipper and Pacifica have great chemistry, they bring out the best in each other, Dipper brings out the good in Pacifica and help her become a better person, while Pacifica bring out the charming Dipper inside of him. I could see the two dating, with Dipper getting Pacifica to try new things and going on adventures while also bickering about little things. This is my favorite ship of the show. Wendip Now while Dipcifica may be my favorite ship on the show, Wendip is a very close second. You know I didn’t really mind Wendip, but I didn’t really ship it. It not that I didn’t like it, I just didn’t give it much mind and just found Dipper crush on Wendy cute. Heck when it was revealed in Into the Bunker that Wendy knew about his crush all along and talked to him about it, it didn’t even bother me since I figured this would just open up more shipping possibilities like Dipcifica. Sure we still knew he had feelings for her based off of scenes from The Last Mablecorn and Roadside Attraction but even then I didn’t really consider Wendip to be as awesome as Dipcifica. However everything changed during my viewing of the Weirdmagadeon Arc I don’t know how it happened, but I slowly found myself loving Wendip. Maybe because it was literally the end of the world but I saw just how deep Dipper and Wendy care about each other. When Dipper finally ran into Wendy he was extremely happy that he found someone he cared about, he explained to Gideon how you can’t make someone love you based off of his experience with Wendy, how Dipper was shown to still think about Wendy when a doppelganger of her talked to him in the weirdness bubble, and the touching goodbye they had at the end of Take Back The Falls. The age difference really isn’t a issue if you think about it since it just a 2-3 year old age difference. Plus if Ferb ended up with Vanessa, I see no reason why Dipper couldn’t end up with Wendy once he turned 18. Beside when I think about it Dipper and Wendy would be perfect with each other. They already have a strong friendship, so a romance could happen over time. They have plenty of things in common, they both love adventure and exploring, they know what the other love, Dipper is already a great listener and would always do his best to make Wendy happy, while Wendy could teach DIpper how to take things easy and to relax. Honestly, these two are pretty much perfect for each other. Candip I honestly don’t give Candip much thought as much as I do with Dipcifica and Wendip. It not that Candip is bad, I just don’t love it as much as Dipcifica or Wendip. However I do see the appeal of Candip, heck I shipped it at one point ever since Candy introduction in the show. The biggest hint of Candip we have seen in the show was in Roadside Attraction however apparently this episode isn’t canon so I guess that mean it technically never happened but let’s just ignore that. In this episode Dipper flirted with Candy with Candy developing a crush on Dipper much to his surprise. By the end of the episode Dipper apologize to Candy and hope they could be friends with Candy agreeing since she says that she is over him. Now while Candip may not have the same appeal as Dipcifica or Wendip , Candip do make sense. Both Candy and Dipper are kind of socially awkward, they are both geniuses, and seem to share a love for the paranormal (which we learn from the Gravity Falls 3ds games). I could see the two geeking out over the stuff they love. Beside that however I have a hard time imagining what their future would be together but I could still see the two ending up together. So when it all comes down to it Dipcifica is still my OTP of the show with Wendip being a very close contender and Candip being my least favorite ship of the three with it still having its merits. Category:Gravity Fals Category:Gravity Falls Ships Category:Dipcifica Category:Candip Category:Wendip